This invention relates to a linear motor, and in particular to an improved structure of the armature winding of the linear motor.
There are some armature windings of a linear motor which are not structurally contained within a partial space of an iron core completely, in order to reduce the leakage reactance due to the leakage magnetic flux from the partial space.
However, in such armature windings, if the number of the turns of a phase armature winding which is positioned at the ends of the partial space of an iron core with respect to the travelling direction of the magnetic field in a linear motor is the same as the number of the turns of one or more different phase armature windings in the partial space, the reactance of the former armature winding is lower than the reactance of the latter armature windings due to the position of the former armature winding, resulting in an inequilibrium between the reactances of the phase armature windings and, accordingly, in a deteriorated thrust characteristic.